particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elections in the DSR Badara
According to Badaran law, 'elections in the Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara '''must occur at least once every four years, with the simultaneous elections of the General Secretary (one of the dual heads of state), the entirety of the membership of the National Congress of the Vanguard (the legislature), and the governorships and legislatures of the Democratic Socialist States. However, the National Congress may at any time call an early election; in addition to this, constitutional law mandates early elections in a number of situations. According to political tradition, elections are held on the second Saturday of a month; the National Congress assembles for the first time on the Tuesday after the next, which is also when the General Secretary and governors are inaugurated. The DSR Badara has a multi-party system, with seven parties represented in the National Congress. The United Justice Party (UJP) and Republican Democratic Alliance (RDA) have somewhat similar leanings; however, the former is classical liberal, and the latter is more centrist. The communist Red Vanguard Consortium (RVC) has generally been the largest political party in al Badara (although recently it has decreased in size somewhat). There are four other smaller parties, all of which have been recently established: the Democratic Communistic Republican Party (DCRP), Democratic Socialist Party (DSP) and Technosocialist Front (TSF) support left-leaning ideologies, while the House of al-Majali (HaM) is a Kafuri monarchist party seeking the unification of al Badara and Kafuristan under the Kafuri crown. Political participation and voter turnout has traditionally been impressively high, with turnout above 80%, although it has declined somewhat to just over 70% in recent years due to the dissolution of a number of political parties. Nevertheless, it is believed that due to the formation of several new parties, these rates of voter participation may re-appear. The previous elections occured in July 3386. According to current constitutional law, the next elections will be held in July 3390, barring an early election, which could occur at any time. September 3367 The elections of September 12, 3367 were the first elections after the foundation of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara (DSRB) in August of the same year. They were early elections held just under two years prior to the scheduled elections, which were to occur in August 3369. In the years prior to the foundation of the DSRB, the legislature split into two major factions, one supportive of an elected head of state, and the other wishing to retain Jalal al-e-Ahmad as the symbolic sole head of state. This drawn-out debate was finally resolved in 3367 when a unique dual head of state system was proposed, in which Jalal al-e-Ahmad retained his position (now titled Eternal Guide of the Vanguard Revolution and the Badaran State) alongside the new office of General Secretary. The head of government, now titled the Premier, remained the centre of gravity in government. The legislature was renamed the National Congress of the Vanguard. The seminal Act for New Badaran State, as it was titled, established the DSRB. Shortly after the formation of the DSRB, elections were held to determine the composition of the first government of the new nation. These elections were marred by violence, protests and general chaos, but nevertheless, turnout enthusiasm and optimism for the future were high. Jalal al-e-Ahmad, already the Eternal Guide, and acting General Secretary, was elected General Secretary for a four-year term. After the election, the three Vanguard parties shared amongst them the governorships of four out of five of the Democratic Socialist States. The result of legislative election was that the Vanguard parties, the Red Vanguard Society (RVS), Defenders of the Vanguards (DotV) and the more extremist Radical League of True Vanguards (RLTV), together secured 45% of the seats, a feat unprecedented for those parties in recent years. However, the Union of Working People's Forces (UWPF) also made significant gains, vastly increasing their seat share The Vanguard win a significant victory in these elections, as stated above, giving them the numerical power to block any liberalising moves. In June 3369, they were able to form government in a coalition with United Badara (UB or UnB). This would soon result in a series of legislation which would imposed massive economic controls, curtail civil liberties and essentially (but briefly) restore the Badaran police state from several decades prior, leading to another period of political chaos. General-Secretarial election ''Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Society Radical League of True Vanguards, United Badara |align="left"|Jalal Al-e-Ahmad Incumbent |19,398,270 |30.55 |33,328,204 |62.23 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Mustaneer Mansouri |16,125,315 |25.39 |20,178,685 |37.68 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |align="left"|Wael Ghonem |9,799,976 |15.43 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |align="left"|Thomas Crawley |9,558,186 |15.05 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |align="left"|Mark Mcghee |7,586,445 |11.95 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#04A500"| |align="left"|Capitalists Under Plutocratic Auspices |align="left"|Sandra Backers |964,256 |1.52 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |63,432,448 |100.00 |53,506,889 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|84.74% |colspan=2|71.48% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Society |168 |24.00 |▲23 |14,965,154 |23.51 |▲3.16 |- |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |133 |19.00 |▲86 |12,069,782 |18.96 |▲12.20 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |115 |16.43 |▲115 |10,448,853 |16.41 |▲16.43 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |64 |9.14 |▼38 |5,874,044 |9.23 |▼5.58 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |62 |8.86 |▼30 |5,719,273 |8.98 |▼4.16 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |60 |8.57 |▼40 |5,430,379 |8.53 |▼5.72 |- |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |56 |8.00 |▼152 |5,097,635 |8.01 |▼21.12 |- |style="background:#000000"| |align="left"|Radical League of True Vanguards |35 |5.00 |▲35 |3,365,127 |5.29 |▲16.43 |- |style="background:#04A500"| |align="left"|Capitalists Under Plutocratic Auspices |7 |1.00 |▲1 |684,601 |1.08 |▲0.06 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |63,654,848 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|85.04% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |al Baharia |style="background:#DC143C"| |Defenders of the Vanguards |6,135,471 |47.43 |3,483,513 |26.93 |- |al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |Red Vanguard Society |5,908,704 |46.00 |3,744,605 |29.15 |- |al Salmania |style="background:#003300"| |Union of Working People's Forces |3,519,168 |27.06 |1,572,320 |12.09 |- |al Samarya |style="background:#FF0000"| |Red Vanguard Society |2,873,760 |22.16 |694,779 |5.35 |- |Marakesh |style="background:#FF0000"| |Red Vanguard Society |3,478,061 |29.23 |1,817,387 |15.28 |} September 3371 The elections of September 14, 3371 occured as scheduled, four years after the previous elections, and were the second elections of the DSRB. The previous legislative and general-secretarial term had been a highly turbulent period, dashing the hopes of many who had hoped that the foundation of the DSRB would bring relative quiet after the chaos of the Free Badaran Army insurgency and head of state debate. In the period after the 3367 elections, reformist bills were blocked by the Vanguard parties, as stated above, and a Vanguard-led government was installed. It was in 3370 that the highly controversial (and unconstitutional) Enabling Act passed, which gave the government sweeping powers and marginalised the National Congress. This Act turned al Badara into a totalitarian state, with ministers, especially those belonging to the RLTV, liberally abusing their new powers. This provoked the resignation of the UB ministers from the Cabinet. During the next year, liberalising bills passed, but were vetoed by ministers pursuant to their authority under the Enabling Act. However, the ministers, despite their new powers, were unable to prevent the elections of September 3371. Despite widespread electoral fraud such as bribery, intimidation and outright coercion, the election resulted in the overthrow of the government, with Wael Ghonem, the candidate fielded by the Republican Green Vanguards, later renamed the Republican Democratic Alliance (RDA). The pro-reform parties made major (arguably landslide) legislative gains, and won many governorships. Although the government fought with tenacity to remain in power, the pro-reform parties which convincingly won the election were able to form a new government, which assembled despite the RLTV's bombing attack on the Government Building which killed several hundred. After the elections, the new government aggressively attacked the policies of the Vanguard bloc, with reforms in civil liberties and the economy. Despite long-simmering concerns about its legality, however, the government only managed to repeal the Enabling Act in March 3373, although it had not exercised its extraordinary powers. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |align="left"|Wael Ghonem |10,502,647 |16.86 |27,196,840 |53.22 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Society Radical League of True Vanguards, Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Chaz Al-e-Ahmad |12,293,389 |19.73 |23,828,908 |46.63 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |align="left"|Thomas Crawley |10,193,829 |16.36 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |align="left"|Mark Mcghee |8,825,711 |14.17 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |8,562,882 |13.75 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |align="left"|Ridwan Iflaki |6,839,008 |10.98 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |align="left"|Mehmet Aksoy |5,054,385 |8.11 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |62,271,851 |100.00 |51,025,748 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|83.23% |colspan=2|68.20% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |111 |15.86 |▲47 |9,815,476 |15.75 |▲6.52 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |110 |15.71 |▲48 |9,699,574 |15.56 |▲6.58 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |96 |13.71 |▼19 |8,660,330 |13.89 |▼2.52 |- |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |95 |13.57 |▲39 |8,423,234 |13.51 |▲5.50 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Society |80 |11.43 |▼88 |7,187,668 |11.53 |▼11.98 |- |style="background:#000000"| |align="left"|Radical League of True Vanguards |76 |10.86 |▲41 |6,730,446 |10.80 |▲5.19 |- |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |73 |10.43 |▼60 |6,530,342 |10.48 |▼8.48 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |59 |8.43 |▼1 |5,283,924 |8.48 |▼0.05 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |62,330,994 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|83.30% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |5,867,783 |47.57 |4,599,190 |37.29 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |3,240,191 |24.70 |364,374 |2.77 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |2,736,057 |22.00 |297,437 |2.39 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |1,815,196 |14.90 |5,423 |0.05 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |3,681,701 |30.03 |1,052,730 |8.58 |} September 3375 Elections were held on September 9, 3375, four years after the previous elections in 3371. They were the third series of elections after the establishment of the DSRB. The four-year period between 3371 and 3375 saw the repeal of a significant number of Vanguard-era laws, most importantly the repeal of the Enabling Act in 3373, resulting in large-scale liberalisation both in terms of increasing civil liberties and creating a more market-orientated economy. Religion was also returned to its place as one of the major aspects of society, with Queranzariah as the state religion. In addition to this, the RLTV collapsed due to internal conflicts, and the Badaran Justice Party (BJP) was founded. The elections of 3375 marked the return to prominence of the RVS, now renamed the Red Vanguard Consortium (RVC), whose candidate Chaz al-e-Ahmad (son of Jalal al-e-Ahmad) won the office of General Secretary and two State governorships, and successfully more-than-doubled their seat share. Although it was their first election, the BJP won 111 seats, making them the third-largest party in terms of legislative representation. On the other hand, the RDA suffered an electoral rout, with their representation in the National Congress cut from 110 to 49. The subsequent legislative term saw the restoration of some elements of the recently repealed legislation. While the Vanguard were more audacious with their economic agenda, their actions with regards to civil liberties and religion were noticeably more muted. The BJP was highly active during this term, producing a large series of legislative proposals; however, most of them failed. Nevertheless, these bills futher raised the young party's profile. Significantly, though, a constitutional law regarding early elections was passed, which would have a significant impact on the timing of elections in future. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |align="left"|Chaz Al-e-Ahmad |16,194,738 |27.43 |27,036,026 |50.57 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom Union of Working People's Forces, Republican Democratic Alliance |align="left"|Stephen Thompson |20,025,004 |33.92 |26,334,319 |49.26 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance Badaran Justice Party |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |9,046,217 |15.32 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |8,631,192 |14.62 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |align="left"|Mehmet Aksoy |5,075,682 |8.60 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |58,972,833 |100.00 |53,370,345 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|78.98% |colspan=2|71.48% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |181 |25.86 |▲101 |15,239,933 |25.81 |▲14.28 |- |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |126 |18.00 |▲53 |10,699,158 |18.12 |▲7.64 |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|Badaran Justice Party |111 |15.86 |▲111 |9,306,868 |15.76 |▲15.76 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |96 |13.71 |▼15 |8,175,023 |13.84 |▼1.91 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |88 |12.57 |▼8 |7,374,048 |12.49 |▼1.40 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |49 |7.00 |▼10 |4,142,343 |7.01 |▼1.47 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |49 |7.00 |▼61 |4,118,766 |6.97 |▼8.59 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |59,056,139 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|79.09% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |6,660,808 |55.50 |4,618,192 |38.48 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |5,007,035 |39.67 |2,262,962 |17.93 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|Badaran Justice Party |3,362,283 |27.78 |784,692 |6.48 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |4,032,509 |36.35 |1,436,700 |12.95 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |2,942,598 |26.19 |934,441 |8.31 |} June 3378 The elections held on June 13, 3378, were the fourth elections in the history of the DSRB and were the first in a series of several early elections, all of which were called not on the volition of the legislature but in accordance with constitutional law. By law, the elections could have been held 15 months later at maximum. As stated above, the period prior to these elections involved the Vanguard's largely successful attempts to restore some of their old legislation, which under a series of successive legislatures had been progressively repealed. Meanwhile, the large quantity of bills proposed by the UJP were all blocked by the legislature. During this legislative term, the UWPF dissolved. This, under new laws, necessarily triggered the early dissolution of the National Congress and thus new elections. Nearly all parties agreed to postpone the elections until a number of bills had passed (an action of dubious constitutionality). However, the elections were eventually held, several months late, in June 3378. As a result of the election, Chaz al-e-Ahmad was re-elected General Secretary and remained the largest party in the legislature; however, for the RVC, this victory was dampened by the net loss of one governorship and 21 seats in the National Congress, making it the only party to have lost seats. All other parties gained seats; the UJP and Freedom became the second-largest parties, with 137 seats each. The RVC, still the largest party, proposed in jest a law which would give the General Secretary near-dictatorial powers. However, most parties took it seriously, with ministers from the RDA, including the all-important Finance and Internal Affairs Ministers, leaving the government crippled. This situation would not be resolved for almost five years. The next legislative term would be characterised by its lack of activity, except from the highly active UJP. It did, however, see a successful motion to effect a political union between al Badara and Kafuristan; however, a corresponding motion failed in Kafuristan. An attempt to form a functioning government failed late in the term(the UJP leader was deposed by his party for supporting this government). General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood, Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Chaz Al-e-Ahmad Incumbent |17,010,258 |26.51 |30,913,322 |59.74 |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |align="left"|Nasim 'Adnan Boulos |13,664,701 |21.30 |20,831,663 |40.26 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |align="left"|Stephen Thompson |13,333,361 |20.78 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |11,731,791 |18.29 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |8,346,887 |13.01 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |40,541 |0.06 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |64,127,539 |100.00 |51,744,985 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|85.70% |colspan=2|69.16% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |160 |22.86 |▼21 |14,775,828 |22.87 |▼2.94 |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |137 |19.57 |▲26 |12,631,138 |19.55 |▲3.79 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |137 |19.57 |▲41 |12,388,158 |19.17 |▲5.33 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |118 |16.86 |▲30 |10,924,036 |16.91 |▲4.42 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood |74 |10.57 |▲25 |7,021,849 |10.87 |▲3.86 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |74 |10.57 |▲25 |6,847,318 |10.60 |▲3.63 |- |style="background:#969696"| |align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |29,755 |0.05 |▲0.05 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |64,618,082 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|86.36% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |7,321,795 |57.40 |5,837,753 |45.77 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |3,348,192 |25.66 |54,406 |0.42 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |4,490,314 |34.70 |1,151,484 |8.90 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |3,981,406 |30.58 |346,437 |2.67 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |3,538,578 |27.53 |668,369 |5.20 |} December 3380 On December 9, 3380, the fifth set of elections since the foundation of the DSRB were held. These, like the previous elections, were early elections triggered by the dissolution of a major party. The elections could have been held up to 18 months later. Prior to this election, little had happened in the Badaran political world, except for two separate spates of activity by the UJP. Few bills were proposed by other parties. However, as has been previously noted, a motion to encourage the union of al Badara and Kafuristan some sort of Majatran state passed; the Kafuris were less enthusiastic and voted against a similar bill. Late in the term, a motion of no confidence was proposed against the non-functional government; it failed, like a government proposed shortly after to rectify the situation. Then, Freedom, the second-largest party in the National Congress, disbanded, necessitating early elections. Unlike the previous early elections in June 3378, these elections were held without undue delay. The newly founded Badaran Democratic League (BDL), consisting of the UJP and RDA, gained 74 seats; the UJP alone became the largest party in the National Congress. However, their opponents (barring the RVC) also made significant gains. Despite legislative defeats, the Vanguard parties and their ally United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood (UBQB or UB-QB), recovered in gubernatorial elections, and the RVC's candidate for General Secretary was successful, although only very narrowly. Controversially, however, this candidate was the Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue, the first candidate in history not to be a natural person, which raised significant legal questions. The next term continued a long period of relative inactivity. In 3381, an attempt to reconsitute a functional Cabinet failed, prolonging the Cabinet crisis. This was compounded in December by the death of one more minister. No proposed replacement could gain the confidence of the National Congress. Then, in April 3382, four more ministers resigned their posts: the Foreign, Defence and Justice Minister, and none other than the Premier himself. Given that the General Secretary was not actually a person, this meant that the government not only had severely reduced function, but almost no function at all. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood, Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue |18,293,605 |33.92 |26,284,373 |51.91 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance United Justice Party |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |22,989,294 |41.61 |24,212,024 |47.82 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |13,909,158 |25.18 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |55,192,057 |100.00 |50,496,397 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|73.86% |colspan=2|67.57% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |rowspan=3 style="background:#FFFFFF"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Badaran Democratic League'' |''284'' |''40.57'' |▲''73'' |''22,006,544'' |''41.07'' |▲''10.92'' |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |173 |24.71 |▲36 |13,429,434 |25.06 |▲5.51 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |111 |15.86 |▲37 |8,577,110 |16.01 |▲5.41 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |156 |22.29 |▲38 |11,535,160 |21.53 |▲4.69 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |155 |22.14 |▼5 |11,980,268 |22.36 |▼0.51 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |colspan=2 align="left"|United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood |105 |15.00 |▲31 |8,038,267 |15.00 |▲4.13 |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |21,057 |0.04 |▼0.01 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |53,581,296 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|71.70% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |6,779,766 |65.18 |5,365,712 |51.58 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |3,832,391 |34.91 |1,633,914 |14.88 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |4,936,428 |42.49 |2,407,553 |20.72 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |3,719,202 |33.37 |846,275 |7.60 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |2,242,134 |23.76 |8,632 |0.07 |} July 3382 On July 13, 3382, early elections were held, after two other early elections called for similar reasons (the dissolution of a major party). These elections were called more than two years (28 months, to be precise) before they were due. This set of elections was the sixth after the foundation of the DSRB. The elections of December 3380 led to stagnation and impasse, and the further reduction of what was left of the government. Few bills were proposed; those that were were related to the formation of a new government to replace the virtually non-existent government. The UJP, as the largest party attempted to form a government involving themselves, the RDA and the UBQB, with a UJP Premier. This failed; the UJP subsequently opened up Cabinet negotiations to all parties, with the intention of calling new elections if these negotiations failed. However, events intervened: the UBQB suddenly dissolved itself. Early elections were therefore held. These elections were a significant victory for the Vanguard bloc. The Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue was re-elected General Secretary; all but one of the State governorships were won by the Vanguard parties. The BDL made some gains, but far fewer than the two Vanguard parties. The Vanguards clearly controlled enough of the legislature to form government. The failure of an initial, all-inclusion Cabinet proposal resulted in the formation of a Vanguard-only government. After the elections, the new Vanguard government radically reformed the Badaran economy. The budget was vastly expanded. More significantly, however, the government imposed massive controls on the economy, essentially abolishing the private sector and the inheritance of private property. Labour unions were given expanded powers. Religious rights were drastically reduced; however, some civil liberties were unexpectedly increased. Parliamentary privilege was abolished. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue Incumbent |18,585,704 |34.01 |29,340,809 |58.44 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance United Justice Party |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |23,037,692 |42.16 |20,791,678 |41.41 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |13,001,454 |23.79 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |54,624,850 |100.00 |50,132,487 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|73.04% |colspan=2|67.03% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |rowspan=3 style="background:#FFFFFF"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Badaran Democratic League'' |''320'' |''45.72'' |▲''36'' |''24,589,361'' |''46.19'' |▲''5.12'' |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |164 |23.43 |▼9 |12,504,531 |23.49 |▼1.57 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |156 |22.29 |▲45 |12,084,830 |22.70 |▲6.69 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |222 |31.71 |▲67 |17,048,732 |32.02 |▲9.66 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |158 |22.57 |▲2 |11,562,577 |21.72 |▲0.19 |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |41,968 |0.08 |▲0.04 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |53,242,638 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|71.19% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |6,944,953 |66.09 |5,356,057 |50.97 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |6,009,281 |52.79 |1,933,888 |16.99 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |4,368,272 |38.83 |929,918 |8.26 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |4,249,533 |38.50 |774,448 |7.02 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |2,616,278 |28.87 |204,275 |2.15 |} July 3386 The seventh elections since the establishment of the DSRB were held on July 9, 3386. Unlike preceeding elections, these elections were held on schedule, four years after the previous ones. The period between the elections of 3382 and 3386 saw a resurgence in legislative activity. During this time, the DotV dissolved, leading many to believe that the RVC would see major electoral gains from the supporters of this now-defunct party. However, this was not to be, as several parties were established, which would contest the next elections, many of which had communist or socialist ideologies, thus splitting that electorate. The first to emerge was the Technosocialist Front (TSF), which supported a left-wing, technocratic approach to government. Following this, the House of al-Majali was re-established by Kafuri royalists seeking to unite al Badara and Kafuristan under the Kafuri monarchy; it bribed fomer DotV members (now indepedents) to join their ranks. This was followed by the establishment of the Democratic Socialist Party (DSP) and Democratic Communistic Republican Party (DCRP) within months of each other; both supported left-wing ideologies. However, the amount of meaningful legislation passed during this term was limited. condemns the HaM's bribery]] With no event triggering an early election, and no political will to do so, the elections were held at the end of the maximum term of the legislature, in July 3386. The BDL gained 15 seats, bringing them within 13 seats of a majority. They also won, between them, four governorships. The multiple new parties were able to win significant numbers of seats. The RVC, however, fared rather differently. Although it managed to retain the position of General Secretary, it lost two of its three governorships, and had its legislative representation halved. The first attempt to form government by the UJP immediately after the elections proved unsuccessful due to the refusal of the DSP to co-operate with the UJP and RDA. The UJP faced further troubles in early 3387 when the BDL dissolved amidst controversy, with the RDA withdrawing. A second cabinet proposal failed when most parties voted against it; however, the third proposal, a national unity government, passed in January 3388, installing a new government involving all of the parties with representation. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium Democratic Communistic Republican Party, Technosocialist Front |align="left"|Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue Incumbent |13,592,882 |23.51 |27,343,896 |50.50 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance United Justice Party |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |27,605,413 |47.75 |26,802,785 |49.50 |- |style="background:#679128"| |align="left"|Technosocialist Front |align="left"|Suri Ta'Anari |9,572,811 |16.56 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|House of al-Majali |align="left"|Ameen al-Majali |6,981,008 |12.07 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |57,752,114 |100.00 |54,146,681 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|77.21% |colspan=2|72.39% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |rowspan=3 style="background:#FFFFFF"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Badaran Democratic League'' |''335'' |''47.86'' |▲''15'' |''26,990,846'' |''47.57'' |▲''1.44'' |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |181 |25.86 |▲17 |14,714,018 |25.93 |▲2.50 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |154 |22.00 |▼2 |12,276,828 |21.64 |▼1.06 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |112 |16.00 |▼110 |9,179,009 |16.18 |▼16.84 |- |style="background:#000054"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Democratic Communistic Republican Party |72 |10.29 |▲72 |5,885,395 |10.37 |▲10.37 |- |style="background:#8B0000"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Democratic Socialist Party |66 |9.43 |▲66 |5,358,054 |9.44 |▲9.44 |- |style="background:#679128"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Technosocialist Front |61 |8.71 |▲61 |4,911,483 |8.66 |▲8.66 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |colspan=2 align="left"|House of al-Majali |54 |7.71 |▲54 |4,375,693 |7.71 |▲7.71 |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |35,777 |0.06 |▼0.02 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |56,736,257 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|75.85% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance Badaran Democratic League |5,156,674 |47.59 |3,428,061 |31.64 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |5,485,767 |47.53 |3,613,103 |31.30 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |4,368,272 |38.83 |929,918 |8.26 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |5,494,416 |45.59 |3,681,440 |30.55 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |2,335,075 |22.27 |800,059 |7.63 |} March 3389 The elections on March 14, 3389, were among the increasingly typical early elections, and were the eighth since the foundation of the DSRB. They were held sixteen months prior to their scheduled dates, and were the first early elections to be held voluntarily. The term prior to the elections had seen the dissolution of the BDL due to violent disagreements between its two main parties, the UJP and RDA. A national unity cabinet was established in January 3388, with all of the parties with seats in the legislature participating. Additionally, a number of bills were proposed by a minor party, although the voting period was completed for few of them. That aside, the legislative term was characterised more by inactivity. Just over two years after the previous elections were held, the DCRP dissolved. The dissolution of the National Congress was not mandated, and the UJP proposed a new cabinet with all active parties. However, the RVC proposed voluntary early elections, which the UJP relunctantly supported. The elections resulted in most of the parties gaining seats, with the exception of the plurality UJP, which lost nine, and the RDA, which lost 13. Neither UJP or RDA would receive any consolation in the General-Secretarial election: the UJP candidate was defeated in the run-off by the RVC candidate, while the RDA failed to progress to the run-off for the first time in over a decade. The UJP lost the governorship of Marakesh to the RVC. During the next term, a few bills were proposed; however, none were voted upon, as the re-establishment of the DCRP led to another set of early elections. General-Secretarial election |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium Technosocialist Front |align="left"|al Badara |13,592,882 |23.51 |33,175,116 |59.03 |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |align="left"|Atyaf Farhah Said |16,602,842 |25.86 |23,028,438 |41.97 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |13,866,742 |21.60 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#679128"| |align="left"|Technosocialist Front |align="left"|Suri Ta'Anari |11,415,698 |17.78 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|House of al-Majali |align="left"|Ameen al-Majali |8,193,756 |12.76 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |42,785 |0.07 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |64,204,897 |100.00 |56,203,554 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|86.00% |colspan=2|75.28% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |172 |24.46 |▼9 |15,662,804 |24.57 |▼1.46 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |141 |20.14 |▼13 |12,700,782 |19.83 |▼1.81 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |134 |19.14 |▲22 |12,303,148 |19.21 |▲2.96 |- |style="background:#679128"| |align="left"|Technosocialist Front |99 |14.14 |▲38 |9,061,392 |14.15 |▲5.48 |- |style="background:#8B0000"| |align="left"|Democratic Socialist Party |85 |12.14 |▲19 |7,864,645 |12.28 |▲2.60 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|House of al-Majali |69 |9.86 |▲15 |6,411,171 |10.01 |▲2.15 |- |style="background:#969696"| |align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |38,390 |0.06 |0 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |64,042,332 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|85.78% |} Statewide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |5,912,568 |47.83 |2,638,906 |21.35 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |5,798,748 |45.01 |3,809,031 |29.56 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |6,010,547 |46.08 |4,189,310 |32.12 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |4,498,057 |34.19 |2,514,718 |19.08 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |2,686,929 |21.33 |341,150 |2.71 |} July 3389 Elections were held on July 11, 3389. These were voluntary early elections held after the shortest legislative term in the history of the DSRB, and in the history of al Badara since 3347 (the record belongs to two elections held one month apart in 2692): the term lasted just four months and would otherwise have ended three years and eight months later. The elections had been preceeded, as noted above, by a very shortly and uneventful legislative term of just four months. However, the re-emergence of the DCRP, which had briefly disbanded, resulted in "good-will" early elections. Elections were accordingly held. For the first time in almost 14 years, the General Secretary was not from the RVC but the RDA (in the last seventy years, the RVC has controlled the head of state for 66). The RDA's Fahim Kadri defeated the RVC's candidate Chaz al-e-Ahmad by a hair's breadth and progressed to a run-off with the UJP's Atyaf Farhah Said, and won the run-off in the first successful election out of seven that Kadri had competed in. The DCRP won 88 seats, while all the other parties lost seats, with the left-leaning parties (apart from the RVC) being the hardest hit. No governorships changed hands. General-Secretarial election |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |13,828,467 |21.49 |26,284,147 |53.77 |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |align="left"|Atyaf Farhah Said |16,991,576 |26.40 |22,599,073 |46.23 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |align="left"|al Badara Incumbent |13,724,909 |21.33 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#679128"| |align="left"|Technosocialist Front |align="left"|Suri Ta'Anari |11,808,125 |18.35 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|House of al-Majali |align="left"|Ameen al-Majali |7,973,245 |12.39 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |33,056 |0.05 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |64,359,378 |100.00 |48,883,220 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|86.07% |colspan=2|65.38% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |168 |24.00 |▼4 |15,512,822 |24.12 |▼0.34 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |127 |18.14 |▼7 |11,684,358 |18.16 |▼1.05 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |126 |18.00 |▼15 |11,422,107 |17.76 |▼2.07 |- |style="background:#000054"| |align="left"|Democratic Communistic Republican Party |88 |12.57 |▲88 |8,085,913 |12.57 |▲12.57 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|House of al-Majali |65 |9.29 |▼4 |6,083,864 |9.46 |▼0.72 |- |style="background:#679128"| |align="left"|Technosocialist Front |65 |9.29 |▼34 |5,919,482 |9.20 |▼5.13 |- |style="background:#8B0000"| |align="left"|Democratic Socialist Party |61 |8.71 |▼24 |5,598,286 |8.70 |▼3.57 |- |style="background:#969696"| |align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |18,468 |0.03 |▼0.03 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |64,325,300 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|86.03% |} Statewide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |5,409,871 |43.48 |3,210,684 |25.81 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |5,724,144 |44.16 |3,962,387 |30.57 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |6,275,436 |47.37 |4,698,351 |35.47 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |4,619,192 |35.62 |2,907,659 |22.42 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |2,707,969 |21.32 |700,995 |5.52 |} Category:Government and politics of Badara